Conventionally, for example, a work support device described in Patent Literature 1 has been known as a technique for supporting work.
The technique described in Patent Literature 1 is a wearable computer to be worn by a worker who works in a radiation controlled area. The wearable computer comprises: a function database that associates operation contents input to an input device with work procedures; an operation content collection section that collects, from the input device, an input operation content that is input by the worker among the operation contents; and a work content output section that outputs, to an output device, an output work procedure that is associated with the input operation content among the work procedures by referring to the function database. The output device notifies the worker of the output work procedure.